


Four Times A Charm

by Padfootette



Series: Blood Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Dom/sub, Edward Cullen Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Sub Harry, Veela Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blood Moon. Artemis's hopes of settling down with her new family after completing the bond with Jasper and getting ready for the birth of her baby girl is thrown out of the window when Ron and Dumbledore make their move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none part from little Cassie and any other children Artemis may have. 
> 
> Italics = flash backs.

**Chapter One, Prologue  
**  
It had been two weeks since Artemis and Jasper had run into Ron and they haven't heard nor seen him which undoubtedly made them and their families worried especially with both Dumbledore and Ron in Forks. But there had been some good things that happened during that time; Fred and George had gotten their shop up and running and were looking into opening a shop in the Wizarding Street, Cross Alley in Seattle but at the moment they were content with their shop in Forks. Teddy had started to cruise the furniture and Dobby had the hard job of stopping Teddy from climbing on the bookcase and from pulling the TV down on himself when he was looking after Teddy when everyone was either at work or school though he made sure to film Teddy as he cruised so no one missed anything.  
  
Also during those weeks Artemis and Jasper had finally completed and consulates their bond and Artemis often found herself standing in front of the floor length mirror in her bathroom looking at the mark that she received when she climaxed. They had both received the magical tattoo when they finished consummating the bond but unlike Jasper's Artemis's magical tattoo was sealed with a drop of Jasper's venom which marked them as official mates. Artemis smiled as she stood in front of the mirror in tracky bottoms and a White tank top that showed off her extended stomach placing a hand on her stomach to settle her baby girl Artemis thought back to the courting ritual that had happened two weeks prior and a few hours to prior to her getting the mark on her neck that looked like a love bite that would never disappear something that had left Jasper smug about for weeks on end.  
  
 **~ Flash back~**  
  
 _Artemis was a nervous wreck as Rosalie did her hair in an elegant up-do with little tendrils of curly black blue hair framing her face. It was the day of her courting ritual that would mark her as Jasper's mate for eternity, it was sort of like a wedding but not in way as Artemis and Jasper had come to an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't get married until Cassie was sort of old enough to understand what was going on around her._  
  
Artemis had her full Veela attributes on show with a White plain dress on that was a must for this type of ceremony. Artemis smiled as she looked at her emerald green wings with honey-Amber that was flecked throughout her wings which was steadily going darker both her and Jasper couldn't wait until Jasper's eye colour stood out plainly for all to see which Apolline said would make the emerald stand out even more next the honey-Amber. She was brought out of her thoughts by Rosalie gently tapping her on the shoulder. "It's time." Rosalie said simply smiling at the girl age saw as her baby sister.   
  
"Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Jasper loves you he's not going to hurt you or leave you, and I don't need to have Edward's power to know that's what you were thinking, and any way if he did I'd hunt him down a long with the rest of our families to the face of the earth and I have no doubt that your dad, Arthur, Lucius, Severus, Draco and the twins will find very creative ways to torture him before finally killing him." Rosalie said startling a laugh out of Artemis. "Come on Sirius is waiting for you outside to take you to the ritual hall." Rosalie said as she helped the heavily pregnant girl out of the chair and outside to where her father was waiting for her.  
  
"Dad?" Artemis asked as she got within hearing distance of him. Sirius span around from taking to one of Cross Alley's Gringotts Goblins at hearing his daughter's voice. The moment he laid eyes on his daughter he felt like all the air was stolen from him, he his daughter was stunningly beautiful and her Veela attributes highlighted that but now that she in her Ritual dress she seemed even more so.   
  
He was never gladder in his life that Jasper was a vampire and would be able to better protect his daughter, granddaughter and his grandson Teddy. "You look absolutely stunning Arte I've never been so glad that Jasper's a vampire and can keep the other Doms away from you." Sirius said as he took his daughter from Rosalie nodding in thanks to her as he gently pulled her to him kissing her forehead. "Come on let's get you inside."   
  
Once inside the hall Sirius led his daughter to the front where Jasper was stood in front of Apolline who was the binder for their courting ritual. "Jasper do you promise to cherish and respect Artemis as your submissive mate to love her? To love her current children even though you are not their Sire? Do you promise to be faithful to her? And to give her everything she could possibly need and not ever to raise your hand to her or any children she has or the children you may share in anger?" Apolline asked Jasper seriously.  
  
"I do." Jasper swore as he rubbed his thumb over Artemis's knuckles. Apolline smiled at him before turning to Artemis. "Do you Artemis promise to always to be faithful to Jasper? To always cherish, respect and love him as he would you?" Apolline asked with the same seriousness as before.   
"I do." Artemis said beaming brightly at Jasper she was so happy that she was almost giddy she kissed Jasper's cheek when she felt him calm down her emotions a tad.  
  
Apolline whipped out her wand and asked them to join hands and placed her wand over their joined hands and spoke the incantation for the courting ritual. "His duobus coniugibus duas medietates siot anima, cum sit omnibus modis fieri potest coniungere illis. Lapis dominatur aula capella statuit Artemis heres Belavount nemo minitantur bonding adfectanibus, aut si peracta quinta plenilunium. Sic fiat dixit. Sic fiat." Once the incantation was finished there was a burst of golden light that surrounded Artemis and Jasper showing to the Wizards/Witches in the room that the bond had been accepted and now they only needed to consummate the bond and they'd be fully bonded.   
  
They quickly explained this to the vampires in the room as the golden light was slowly fading away which unsurprisingly caused Emmett to let out his booming laughter and comment how long Jasper would keep Arte locked in their room at her house which caused all three vampire woman to slap him for being so vulgar. After the ceremony and the slight party their families had put together for them Artemis and Jasper were holed up in their room for nearly two days.  
  
 **~ End of Flash back ~**  
  
Artemis was startled out of her memories as she felt cool muscular arms wrap around her waist rubbing her stomach as lips mouthed at her neck. Sighing in content Artemis rested fully against Jasper tilting her head to the side smirking as Jasper growled in approval. "Are you alright Darlin'?" Jasper asked in between kissing her neck as he had felt Arte's emotions as soon as he got from hunting and knew exactly what she was thinking about, but he just wanted to make sure that his beautiful mate was alright. Smirking mischievously Artemis pressed more firmly against a certain part of mate's anatomy a few times she grinned as heard Jasper growl in both arousal and warningly as he held her hips gently.  
  
"If you don't want to go any further Darlin' I suggest you stop now." Jasper growled warningly. Artemis smiled turned around in Jasper's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed Jasper firmly on the lips. "Well Sir what if I don't want to stop?" Artemis asked. Jasper had his own smirk spreading across his face as he cottoned on to what his mate was up to. "Well Ma’me I guess there's only one thing for it." With that Jasper picked her up and carried her into their bedroom closing the door behind them quietly so they didn't wake Teddy who was having a nap in the next room.  
  
Reaching the bed Jasper gently laid her on the bed as he continued to devour her mouth in a passionate heated kiss as they ripped each other’s clothes off in their fervour to be close to one another only breaking apart so Artemis had time to put up a silencing ward before her attention was claimed by Jasper's once again her wand forgotten as it fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
***   
Jasper smiled as he pulled the comforter over his and Artemis's naked bodies making sure she still covered as she snuggled closer to him resting her on his cool chest. "That was amazing. I love you Jazz." Artemis breathed still slightly breathless from their heated love making. Jasper chuckled pulling his precious darling closer to him so he could peck her lips. "Too true Darlin' I love you too." Jasper told her with conviction. "Are you okay Darlin' something seems to be troubling you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jasper asked concerned.  
  
"No you didn't hurt me Jazz. I'm just scared that something big is gonna happen. It's nearly Halloween and nothing good happens to me on Halloween and I'm scared something will happen in Halloween what with Ron and Dumbledore so close." Artemis whispered ducking her head so she didn't have to see the shame in Jasper's eyes that she knew would be directed at her for ruining everything like she always does. She sniffed as she tried to fight the tears that always seemed to be present at the moment.   
  
Jasper gently lifted up her head so he was looking in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Listen to me Darlin' I won't let anything happen to you, to Cassie or Teddy or your family I promise and I am not ashamed if you I love you so much it feels like every time I'm with you I catch my breath and I can be myself. I don't want you thinking like that again. There's nothing more I want than to spend eternity with you and are children." Jasper told her seriously and with such surety that Artemis couldn't help but smile and kiss his lips. "Thank you Jazz. I want nothing more than to spend forever with you either I love you so much." Artemis said through a yawn.   
  
Jasper looked at her adoringly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep Darlin' I have you and I'll be here when you wake up baby." Artemis snuggled as firmly as she could get into Jasper's side what with her extended stomach nodding her head she placed a kiss to Jasper's chest where his non-beating heart lay. "M'kay g'night Jazz." Artemis breathed as she finally let her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. October 25th: Andy's Birthday

** Chapter Two, 25th October: Andy's birthday. **

 

Jasper looked down at Artemis as she slept on his chest it was the first time in weeks that she got to have a peaceful sleep. No matter what he said to her he was just as worried that something would happen but he promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he was going to stick by that promise no matter what. The only problem was that he had to go to school five days a week and Artemis was now studying from home now that she was coming up to her seventh month of pregnancy, though he was glad she no longer had to deal with those imbeciles at school and he didn't have to worry about someone breaking into the house as there were wards that surrounded the house a hundred yards each way. He was just grateful that it was the weekend and he got to spend all of his time unless he had to hunt with his new family.

 

Jasper eased himself out of the bed careful not to wake up Artemis as he crept into Teddy's room when he heard he was awake and babbling quietly to himself but that changed as soon as he saw Jasper standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" Teddy cried happily using the bars of his cot to pull himself up. "Hello little man." Jasper said picking Teddy up and pecking him softly on his chubby cheeks as Teddy squealed in delight and clutched onto his t-shirt. Laughing Jasper held Teddy to him kissing his forehead as they entered his and Artemis's bedroom. "Mummy!" Teddy cried happily when he saw his mum in the bed.

 

"Shhh. Teddy mummy is sleeping and so is your sister." Jasper said gently but also firmly as he saw Artemis stir slightly. Teddy looked back at Artemis his head lowered slightly as he nodded his head. "It’s alright Teddy we just have to be a bit quiet when mummy is sleeping. Okay little man?" Jasper asked as he sat on the bed Teddy safely nestled in his arms he smiled when Teddy's smile was more genuine and laughed as Teddy started squealing happily and clapping his hands as Jasper made Teddy's favourite brown wolf nuzzle his tummy. Awhile later Teddy squealed happily from where he was resting on Jasper's chest but it was for a complete different reason than the wolf stuffy that was currently clutched tightly in Teddy's small hands. Looking to his right to see if Teddy had woken Artemis up he was shocked to find out that once he looked at his mate he felt her feelings of mirth as she laughed at the pair of them as she took Teddy into her arms, he didn't realise how oblivious he'd been to his surroundings as he played with Teddy not that he was complaining he loved playing with his son.

 

"G'morning Darlin'," Jasper said kissing her on the lips smirking as he heard Teddy laughing at them. "G'morning Jazz, Teddy." Artemis greeted kissing both Teddy and Jasper on the lips. She winced as she felt her little girl give a hard kick to her bladder signalling she was awake and wanted a hello too. "Cassie wants her daddy and her brother to say good morning to her too." Artemis told Jasper and Teddy after she herself had said hello to her baby. "Ello Cassie." Teddy babbled as he kissed Artemis's stomach giggling as he felt Cassie kick him in return. Artemis and Jasper both praised Teddy laughing and kissing his forehead as his little chest puffed up before Jasper said hello to his baby girl. Once they had all settled back down Teddy now sitting in Jasper's lap Artemis and Jasper turned the discussion to what needed to be done today as it was Andy's forty-fifth birthday today.

 

"So what is the plan for today Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around Artemis's shoulders. Sighing contently Artemis snuggled into Jasper's side as much as she could with her growing baby belly smiling as Teddy grabbed onto one of her hands, his other one holding onto Jasper's sleep shirt as Jasper had his other arm wrapped around Teddy keeping him from falling off of his lap. "Well the party doesn't actually start till twelve I can't wait to see Andy's reaction as she said she didn't want a party. But I felt that she deserved one after losing Dora and Ted. Severus, Lucius and Draco are coming over as Draco, Dad, Teddy and me are the only immediate family Andy has left." Artemis contemplated but her words drifted into sorrow at the end and Jasper sensing her change in emotions sent her love, affection and happiness as well as kissing her on the lips.

 

"Well I guess we won't be seeing Severus at all today as he's most likely going to coup himself up in the Potion Lab in the basement." Jasper laughed along with Artemis and Teddy though he didn't know what his parents were laughing about. "Oh and Darlin' Carlisle said he and the others will be over around half twelve once they've all hunted as he has become Andy's friend. They tried to get me to come with them which I find highly insulting as I've already had my fill last night." Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis causing to blush and giggle slightly. Chuckling Jasper bent his head forward so he could kiss Artemis better, though it wasn't as passionate as it sometimes got as Teddy was sitting on Jasper's lap.

 

They had found out from Apolline who had told them that Artemis could feed Jasper so he didn't have to feed from animals as often and she assured them that it wouldn't have any negative effects on Artemis or the baby and that it would actually do the opposite and cause the still new bond between them to strengthen and Artemis loved staring into Jasper's darker than usual honey-Amber coloured eyes. "Jazz stop. Teddy's here." Artemis laughed slightly breathlessly as Jasper started sucking on her collarbone.

 

"And I need to go to the toilet as Cassie is now lying on my bladder." Jasper chuckled deeply as he looked at the love bites he'd left on her neck and he and his vampire were satisfied that she won’t be able to cover all of them. "Okay Darlin' I'll take this little monster down for breakfast and get him ready for the day while you sort yourself out." Jasper said kissing Artemis on the lips. Standing up Jasper placed Teddy on his hip and helped Artemis up from the bed. He watched her to make sure she was alright as she entered the bathroom before he exited the bedroom with his hungry little boy. He decided to dress Teddy and himself after he'd fed him as he knew how messy Teddy could be and he was not going to make that mistake again.

 

Entering the kitchen he nodded in greeting to Sirius, Arthur, Fred and George as he placed Teddy into his highchair. "What can Dobby be getting Master Teddy for breakfast Master Jasper?" Dobby asked.

"Could you please get him some weetabix with bananas on them and a beaker of milk please Dobby." Jasper said as he made sure Teddy was strapped securely in his highchair. "Granpa Siri, Granpa Art. 'Red, 'Orge." Teddy squealed and banged his hands on the highchair tray when he got a good look at them. The four men at the table all said their hellos to Teddy which included the normal ritual of kissing the toddlers forehead and all of them laughing as Teddy squealed banged Moony on the tray.

"Thank you." Jasper said to Dobby after he'd popped back over with Teddy's breakfast. "Good morning," Jasper said properly to the four men sitting opposite him as he knew they were watching him as he fed Teddy his breakfast. "Where's Andy?" Jasper asked concerned as he noticed she wasn't sat at the table. "Is something wrong Sirius?" Jasper asked as he felt the man's anger as he read the Wizarding paper, The Daily Prophet.

 

Sighing angrily Sirius threw the paper down onto the table. He took a deep breath to calm himself when Teddy stopped eating to look at him. "To answer your first question Andy is in the basement stocking up on potions and making more of Arte's medicine so Severus has no excuse to stay down there like he does every day when he, Lucius and Draco come over and to answer your other question no I am not alright. I want to go and kill something particularly the old coot." Sirius growled as he started pacing running his hands through his hair that Jasper had seen Arte do when she was worried and now he knew where she got it from. "Where's Arte?" Sirius snapped looking around the room.

 

"She was in the bathroom when I brought Teddy down as Cassie was lying on her bladder again." Jasper answered as he carried on feeding Teddy. "I'll go and help her down now as little man has just finished his breakfast." Jasper said as he wiped Teddy's mouth and hands clean before handing Teddy his beaker of milk. "No not yet I don't want her to worry about this yet it's not good for her or the baby and she's stressed enough with the old coot and Ron hanging around." Sirius ordered as Jasper went to stand up.

 

"What's the matter Sirius?" Arthur asked concerned he'd only ever seen Sirius like this during the war and when Artemis was being drugged by Ronald. Sirius called Dobby and asked him to make sure Artemis was alright and stayed upstairs without knowing the reason why and to get Teddy ready for the day. Once Sirius was sure that Teddy was out of earshot he put up an Impervious charm on the door. "Andy has already seen the paper that's the other reason she went down to the Potion Lab early. Kingsley has made a statement in the paper that Molly and Ginny have escaped from Azkaban, but they were helped."

 

"Helped? What do you mean helped Sirius? No one would help them out of Azkaban after all they did except-" Arthur froze mid rant and looked to his twin sons whose eyes were wide with shock and anger their bright red hair clashing with their now red faces.

"Exactly what I mean Arthur. Kingsley has said the Aurors were found dead and Dumbledore's signature was found all over Azkaban it seems that Auror Jameson helped Dumbledore enter Azkaban late yesterday evening he's been stripped of his magic and sacked from the Aurors. Kingsley and Amelia Bones has got everyone out looking for them there even searching Forks as we speak since we told Kingsley that both Ron and Dumbledore have been spotted here but Dumbledore's not stupid he would have covered his hide out in so many wards it would take forever to find him." Sirius ranted.

 

"Just let them try to come near Arte and I won't be responsible for my actions." Jasper snarled. "Sorry Arthur, Fred, George." Jasper apologised but they just waved away his apology.

"Don't worry about it son. They are no longer a part of my family it hurts but Artemis is as much a daughter to me as she is to Sirius and I won't let them get away with this." Arthur swore. "Sirius you do know that we will have to tell Artemis about this. You know what she's like she hates secrets being kept from her and the last thing we want is for her to go out and find information for herself especially how close it is to Halloween." Arthur told him.

 

"I know. I know," Sirius sighed. "All I want is for her to have a normal live. Why can't she be left alone to have Cassie and be with us and Jasper? Why does everything have to happen to my baby girl?" Sirius shouted as he threw his cup against the wall only for Fred to mend it with a wave of his hand.

"What I want to know is why Alice didn't tell me she had a vision in the first place; this is about my mate for god sake." Jasper shouted.

 

"Jasper calm down. You don't yet know if Alice has even had a vision. Knowing Dumbledore he'd be working in the blind spots. And from what you've told us and what we've seen Alice would have told you if she had a vision and now all we have to do is make sure Artemis is safe until they're captured." Arthur said soothingly.

"Your right," Jasper sighed. "But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I'll text Carlisle let him know what is going on as he'd said if we ever need him and the others to keep watch they would." Jasper mused as he whipped out his phone and started texting Carlisle. There was silence in the kitchen as everyone thought of what has been said when the fire lit up a bright emerald green when Draco came rushing out of the fireplace followed by Lucius and Severus.

 

"Have you read it?" Draco exclaimed his pale face blotchy with pink patches from his anger. "Draco calm down there is nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is to make sure we are fully prepared and that Artemis is never left alone." Sirius shouted slightly over the noise he was making.

 

"Fred can you go and get Artemis and Teddy please, George can you go and get Andy. After we've told Artemis I think we should carry on with Andy's birthday," he held his hand up when the youngest men in the group started shouting in protest. "That is exactly what Artemis will say and you know that we need to keep her calm not only for the baby but because of her heart I will not cause her any more stress. I will not put my daughter in a position where she is forced to stay in hospital. Is that understood? Good." Sirius said as he sat down in his seat when they nodded.

 

 

"Artemis it's going to be alright sweetheart we won't let anything happen to you I promise. You’re my daughter and I'd rather die than see that old coot and his minions carry out whatever plan they have. We will find them Pup I promise but you have to calm down it's not good for you or the baby." Sirius said as he held her on his lap running his hand through her hair trying to calm her and stop her shaking. Sirius and Arthur had just finished explaining everything to Artemis, Andy and the Cullens who had arrived not long after Jasper had text them.

 

Severus crouched down in front of Sirius and whispered soothing words to Artemis also as he tried to get her calm enough to take her medicine for her heart as he couldn't give her a calming draught as it would interfere with her medicine. "I'm sorry," Artemis whispered once she'd calmed down and taken her medicine. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Andy." Artemis apologised ashamed of herself. Sirius gently turned her head so she was looking at him instead of burying her head into his chest.

 

"We will have none of that young lady. You have nothing to be sorry for and you certainly haven't ruined Andy's birthday, you're the one who planned this entire party Pup and I'm as proud of you as is everyone else so I don't want to hear anything like that again understood?" Sirius said firmly. "Good." Sirius said as she nodded and kissed his daughter's head as she rested it back on his chest. "Right presents first then cake." Sirius shouted as he levitated his present over to Andy he didn't want to let go of his daughter just yet. Looking around the room he saw Jasper happily playing with Teddy but he noticed that his eyes kept flicking over to Artemis in concern.

 

"You better not have gotten me any prank stuff Sirius or the next time you turn into Padfoot I'll turn you into a stuffed dog toy for Teddy and Cassie to play with." Andy warned but there was a grin on her face taking the bite out of her words. Everyone laughed at the nervous look Sirius now wore. "Ask no questions and I shall tell no lies." Sirius said impishly.

 

"Hmm." Andy hummed as she now opened Artemis present which was a clock much like Arthur used to have in the Burrow but it came with a golden locket with all of the families picture in it, smiling and waving up at her. She had decided to open the gifts from the pranksters later when Teddy and Artemis weren't in the room. "Thank you Arte it's so beautiful." Andy commented she was astounded at the beautiful gift. "The warning I gave Sirius also applies to you three." Andy warned glaring at Fred, George and Emmett who all looked around the room rather shifty.

 

As the day carried on into night and those not staying at Marauder Place headed home those who lived there tidied up and did their evening rituals before heading to bed, they could almost forget the troubles that were coming closer to them like an ever increasing storm, but there was always that warring and tenseness that had been left over from the war for the witches and wizards.

 

 

The warehouse was dark, musty with the stench of dust and decay. The shadows held their secrets and even the silvery glow of the moonlight shinning through a large hole in the roof didn't penetrate their murky depths. Rats and spiders scurried around the rubble as though it was their own personal playground. A fire burst into life in the middle of the room and a wizened old man dressed in pink robes with being gold stars imprinted into the fabric could be seen by the light of the flames. Dust and dirt coated his clothing dulling the bright colour; he had no other option but to wear pink. It was the only fabric that had been available to him at the time and he'd had to take what he could find.

 

His grey-white hair was tucked into a large thick belt, and perched on the end of his long crooked nose was a pair of crescent moon shaped glasses. The flames cast odd shadows against his wrinkled skin and his cold grey eyes looked almost silver. A hushed snarl echoed from one of the deeply shadowed corners of the room and two pairs of eyes glinted from the darkness like cats eyes, reflecting the light; two mouths filled to the brim with sharp snarling ivory fangs shone. "Who is it?" A voice, unmistakably male snarled.

"A human, I believe." A female whispered from the same corner the male's voice had come from. The two of them stepped into the light their pale skin glowing in the dim light of the room. "James. Victoria." The old man said as they took their place facing the man across the fire. "Dumbledore." The two vampires replied staring over at him, their fangs now hidden once more.

 

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" James sighed as he watched Dumbledore with narrowed eyes.

"I have a job for you." Dumbledore said coolly.

"You expect us to work for you without pay?" Victoria snarled her red hair whipping across her face as she raced round to Dumbledore's side of the fire in an attempt to install fear in the old man, Dumbledore didn't even bat an eyelid; she slunk back round to stand beside James, disappointed.

"Of course not," Albus said a smile curving his lips, "I have a treat for you." He snapped his fingers and two other people came to stand behind him, "This is Molly and Ginny Weasley. They used to work for me but now they are yours. Take blood from them whenever you 'need' it. This is their punishment for failing me in the past. They are yours."

 

James and Victoria grinned, their ivory fangs showing clearly as they inhaled deeply. "Yum smells so sweet. Especially from the younger one." James sighed; he glanced at Dumbledore and upon seeing the nod both he and Victoria leapt upon Molly and Ginny. They snarled once before biting down into Molly and Ginny's throats. "Don't kill them." Dumbledore lowly tones as Molly and Ginny screamed in pain, "You won't get any more."

"We won't." Victoria sighed, before biting again.

 

Dumbledore rolled his eyes before stepping forward towards James and Victoria but not too close, pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes he began to cast a spell from the Olde Magic: _"Diana est finis._ _Aliquam eam, et capient eam. Non nocére ei. Non confundentur in tempore scindetur et pugna sit tibi exustae._ _Stabitis vos et non peccabitis aliquando."_ Dumbledore waved his wand over James and Victoria as purple sparks shot from the tip hitting the two vampires, their skin began to glow with a faint lilac shimmer which faded after a while.

 

They leapt to their feet, their eyes glowing a deep crimson, blood coating their faces and hands. "Go. Find her, find Artemis and bring her to me." As silent as the grave the two vampires rushed from the room and into the night in a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What the spell means: 'Artemis is your goal. Find her and capture her. You will not harm her. In times of a fight you will not be torn apart and you will not be burnt to ashes. You will stand and never fall.'


	3. Taken

** Chapter Three, Taken  **

**Victoria's P.O.V.:**

James and I had been following that Artemis's scent for hours after Dumbledore had sent us out. We followed it to a dead end, but what was the strangest thing is even though we could go no further her scent was the most concentrated in this area and it just angered and frustrated us as we knew we only had a limited amount of time to bring her back to the warehouse.

"James what're we gonna do. We can't go back empty handed otherwise we'll be ripped to pieces." I said looking to my mate. Even though we're vampires Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear what would happen to us and that he had spells that could kill us before we could reach him, which he proved by using it on Laurent when he refused to go after Artemis. I'm sad to say he turned to ash quicker then what either of us were expecting. After that James and I swore that we'd be on our guard around Dumbledore from now on and try not to do anything that would warrant us to be in the same situation as Laurent.

"We will stay here and observe what happens so we know how often Artemis is with others that way we'd know when to take her." James said with a devious smirk on his face that I love. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed James as passionately as I could smirking as James kissed me back with twice the ferocity.

Now all we had to was sit and wait for the right moment to snatch Artemis away from her loved ones and take her to Dumbledore. And when those who cared about her realised she was gone it would be too late. 'Oh what a shame.' I thought smirking deviously as I finally got to put my gift to good use.

***

"Artemis here let me take Teddy up to bed for you. You know your not supposed to be carrying him." Arthur told her firmly as he picked up the tired toddler. "I know I'm sorry Arthur it's habit I guess." Artemis sighed she hated not being able to do things for herself and for Teddy without needing help but she wouldn't change it for the world as she didn't want to do anything that would harm her baby.

"I know sweetheart by try to remember that you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore or ever again as there will always be people to help you." Arthur said kissing Artemis's forehead before heading up to Teddy's room and placing him in his cot ready for Artemis to tuck him for his afternoon nap.

"Now I'm going to be working out back in my shed for a bit. Dobby is making the both of us some lunch as we speak and he will bring you up your medicine as well. Why don't you have a little sleep as well as I know you haven't been sleeping well the past couple of days. I've told Dobby to wake you up when lunch and if you need anything just call Dobby and he'll either get it for you or come and fetch me. Don't worry Artemis everything will be fine I promise now get some sleep." Arthur said giving his daughter in all but blood a comforting hug.

"Okay." Artemis said through a yawn as she finished tucking Teddy into bed giving him a kiss to his forehead before waving good bye to Arthur before heading through the adjourning door into her room hoping to get some peaceful sleep for once.

***

There was a bright flash of light and a loud cracking noise causing the already agitated vampires to immediately crouch into a defensive position ready to attack but they immediately straightened up but became more agitated when they saw it was a letter and a package from Dumbledore. "What does the letter say James?" Victoria asked when she felt her mate tense up even more than he already was. Instead of answering he just handed her the letter as he opened the package taking out a large black stone and several smaller ones, which the missive says was a the strongest and darkest ward stone there was and could break down any ward and proceeded to do what he was told to do with it.

Victoria felt her eyes bug out as she re-read the letter Dumbledore had known that there'd be wards and instead of giving them the means to take them down in the first place he'd let then stand here for a couple of days watching who went in and out of the house and now he was giving the means to complete their task but also had the gall to threaten them that if they didn't bring Artemis to him tonight they'd be joining Laurent. "IS HE FOR REAL?! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR AGES AND ONLY NOW HE IS GIVING US THIS ROCK TO TAKE DOWN THESE BLOODY WARDS!!" Victoria screamed tearing the letter to shreds.

"Victoria will you be quiet I need to get this right and you don't know if he or that Ron isn't watching us. Now pass me the last one. I need to put it in the centre of the others but it has to be pointing northwest." James ordered stepping back from the arrangement of stones laid out in a circle of complicated Celtic knots all pointing between North and northwest (the large one at the top of the circle with several tiny ward stones surrounding it looking like a planet surrounded by moons. The pattern repeated itself all the way around the circle only differentiating in the number of tiny ward stones around each stone in the circle).

"Now if I've done this right," James said as he placed the last ward stone just ahead if the circle. "The stones should take down all of the wards and you can then use your power to put everyone into a sleep long enough for us to get in and take Artemis." Just has he'd finished the air in front of them shone like a large dome filled with light before it shattered into a million pieces. Smirking James looked over at his mate and smirked signalling it was time to put her power to the test.

Stepping foreword with a large malicious grin on her face she let her power seep out of her holding it in place for a good five minutes before releasing it when she felt that everyone in the house would be sleep and wouldn't wake up on their own for a least two to three hours unless they were woken up magically. It was now time to collect what they came for.


	4. Realisations

Chapter Four, Realisations

Arthur woke up with a start as he looked around his work shed wondering why he was on the floor when all his memories came racing back to him so suddenly it took s bit of time to recognise and sort through them. He froze as his mind finally caught up with what his memories had been trying to tell him. The wards coming down. Him racing towards the shed door to protect Artemis and Teddy before everything went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jumping to his feet despite his complaining muscles Arthur prayed that Dobby had been able to get them out as he raced for the house calling for Dobby as he reached the back door. "Dobby! Dobby!" Arthur shouted. There was a loud crack beside him as a very upset Dobby appeared next to him. "Master Arthur called." Dobby sniffled. Arthur's heart plummeted as he caught sight of the large tears streaming from the round green eyes. "Dobby where is Artemis and Teddy?" He asked fearfully.

"Master Teddy is still in his bed though he's crying for Mistress Artemis but she is not here, she was taken. I felt the wards fall and was rushing to put new ones up but everything went black. I don't know what happened to Mistress I'm sorry. Dobby is a bad elf." Dobby cried as he started head butting the door.

"Dobby! Dobby stop!" Arthur ordered. "Your not a bad elf I too felt the wards drop and was rushing to Artemis and Teddy when everything went black. Do not blame yourself for it is not your fault. Could you fetch Teddy for me he's no doubt frightened and I'll have to text everyone to get here as soon as possible - I'm thankful that Artemis taught me how to use this- when everyone is here we'll figure out a way to get Artemis back don't worry." Arthur assured him as they entered the kitchen. He watched as Dobby popped away before collapsing into the nearest chair as he tried to hold off his own fear as it was the time to plan not the time to panic. "Thank you Dobby." said Arthur as Teddy was placed in his arms.

"Shhh it's alright Teddy we'll get your mummy back don't you worry." Arthur said soothingly as he gently rocked the toddler in his arms as he sent a text to everyone letting them know what had happened while he waited for Dobby to bring Teddy's bottle.

* * *

(At the school, Jasper's P.O.V.:)

I was so bored as I looked around the lunch hall, my brothers and sisters and Fred and George sitting at the same table as me. I've had this bad feeling all day that something was going to happen and it seemed to have intensified as it drew closer to twelve. I knew I wasn't being paranoid like Edward kept saying as Draco, Fred and George had all confessed to feeling the same way as well a point that was proven as they sat quietly playing with their food and not their usual joking selves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice freeze signalling she was having a vision but I didn't take much notice until I felt her anger and sadness racing through her.

"Alice what is it?" I hissed at her so only those at our table would hear. What froze me to the spot was the hesitant look she gave me and I knew something had happened to Arte. "Alice! What is it?!" I growled more forcefully at her. "It's Arte. They've taken her Jazz, those vampires we could smell near her house. They've taken her, they work for Dumbledore. He sent them some type of stone that took down the wards while the other one; Victoria her name is sent everyone to sleep so they could easily take Arte." Alice said brokenly.

"Where have they taken our sister?" Fred and George asked. "Is our dad and Teddy alright?" "Arthur, Teddy and Dobby are all fine they just went in for Artemis. They're in a broken down warehouse on the outskirts of town." Alice told them as she quickly sent a text off to everyone after they'd all read the message from Arthur. I jumped quickly to my feet startling those around us but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting to my mate as soon as possible before they did anything to her. "Jasper wait, we're meeting Carlisle, Sirius, Lucius and Severus in the forest just before the warehouse so they can cover our scent.

Andy and Esme are staying at the house with Arthur and Teddy. We need to think this over Jazz. We've never dealt with wizards before and you know what Sirius said Dumbledore will be expecting us to go and will have spells ready to kill us that's why we have to meet up with them first. How do you think Arte will feel if you went rushing in to save her only to die in front of her. I can't see everything Jazz. There are different parts to the vision; one where we can get her out and kill all in the warehouse and there are two others. The second vision I had was you rushing in and dying and the other one...." Alice trailed off but we all knew what she wasn't willing to say, it was of Artemis dying and I would not let that happen. "Alright Alice what do we do?" I sighed clenching my hands into fists. "Well......"

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've finally caught you after all my dear girl." Dumbledore grinned running a finger down Artemis's cheek. Artemis moved away from him as much as she could with having being bound to a chair. "What do you want?" She snarled at him. "Now is there any need for such hostility. I only wish to show you your place as is the natural with a creature like you." Dumbledore placated, a false smile spread across his face making him look more creepy than he already was.

"Like I believe that," Artemis snarled. "Your wish is to get rid of those who are more powerful than you and to get rid of those who oppose you."

"Clever girl!" Dumbledore praised but he had an odd look on his face. "But do you see my problem? You know too much; and we can't have that I had hoped you would stop this silliness and go back to Ronald, but I can see that will never happen. Good bye Artemis, if you somehow survive this night be warned your child won't." With that he left the room only for two vampires to slowly enter the room through another door.


	5. Rescue

Chapter Five, Rescue

"Kingsley and some Auror's are already at the warehouse slowly adding an anti apperating charm so Albus can't escape and a ward that'll stop Albus and Ron can't use magic and one where the vampires are frozen in place." Lucius told them after he and Sirius had finished talking to Kingsley. "If they do it too quickly Albus could sense it and have the vampires kill Artemis." He told the tense group standing in the forest waiting for the signal. They only had to wait five minutes before a green spark was shot up into the air. "There it is lets go." said Sirius agitated wand at the ready as he ran for the warehouse the others following though the vampires soon over took them. 

Soon they joined up with Kingsley, Amelia and the Aurors as they entered the warehouse the vampire immediately gathering Albus and Ron disarming them and tying them up as Kingsley and Amelia placed magical cuffs to both of them a chain appearing joining the two of them together and chaining them to floor. "Your too late." Albus smirked not deterred in the slightest just as a heart wrenching, ear piercing scream came from the left of them. "ARTEMIS!!!" Sirius shouted scared for his daughter and what the two vampires were doing to her. "WHAT DID YOU DO!! TELL ME!!" Sirius roared as another scream wrenched the air growling Jasper tore into the room Emmett and Edward behind him. Having enough of the old man Sirius punched him in the jaw knocking him out and then Ron who was laughing at Artemis's screams. 

Amelia and Kingsley and a few Aurors stayed with Ron and Albus while the rest ran into the room seeing Jasper, Edward and Emmett fighting the two vamps Alice and Rosalie ran to help their mates though they didn't need it as they were winning with Jasper's newborn fighting skills but you never know. While Carlisle ran over to Artemis who was no longer tied to the chair but laying on the floor barely conscious, she had a small head wound that looked superficial but her right arm and right leg were broken at least in two places, you could almost see the bone in her leg and the words carved into her arm thanks to Bellatrix were re-opened and her breathing was laboured.

Her family froze in the door way and promptly vomited on the floor at the state of her before wiping their mouths and getting to work. Lucius cast two dark curses when he had a clear shot beheading both James and Victoria as they were slowly staring to gain the upper hand by working as a team, while Severus and Draco ran over to Artemis healing her wounds to stop preventing anymore blood loss and pouring potions down her throat in quick succession including her medicine, one to prevent her losing the baby who's heart beat was as slow as Artemis, one for nerve damage and one for blood loss. Sitting back exhausted they couldn't do anymore for as anymore potions could do more harm then good at the moment. 

Looking up they saw that the two vampires were dead and were being burned by fiend fyre after the charm had been taken off of them. The fire was being controlled by Sirius and Lucius while the Aurors, Fred and George were holding a ward in place so the fire wouldn't spread. Once there was nothing left not even ashes Sirius and Lucius dropped the spell while the others dropped the ward exhausted. "How is she?" Sirius asked panicked seeing his daughter unconscious on the floor as he ran over. "Not good." Severus replied hesitantly as he wrapped her arms and leg in a bandage for wrapping her right arm and right leg in a splint, though he'd healed the wounds some blood still came through the bandage on her left arm though it was a cursed wound to begin with. "She's lucky she's mated to Jasper as they haven't taken any blood from her, they haven't attacked her stomach either but there is some bruising there and on her wrists due to the rope. Though if we'd arrived a second later both Artemis and Cassie would be dead, their heartbeats are incredibly slow I've given her her medicine and a potion to prevent miscarriage, blood loss and nerve damage and brain damage from all the pain she went through.

The head would is from her falling off the chair, her wound from Bellatrix has been reopened and both her right arm and leg are broken badly almost sticking out the skin. I've reset the breaks and healed the wounds so she's not at risk of dying from blood loss but she's not out of the woods yet. She could still lose Cassie and she could still die if her heart doesn't register her medication and gives out." Severus explained tiredly washing both his and Draco's hands off though Draco continued to stare at his hands that were previously covered in his sisters blood. 

The atmosphere was silent and heavy after Severus revelation as Sirius sat on the floor with Artemis's head in his lap and Jasper coveted in dirt and dust gently holding her hand. "I've found two bodies in the corner they look like Molly and Ginny's but I need you to identify them Fred, George." Seamus said hesitantly his own eyes filled with tears at the sight of his friend his sister. She was always so strong during the war and he hated seeing her like this. Reluctantly drawing their eyes away from Artemis Fred and George followed Seamus and Dean to the bodies of their once mother and sister. 

Their bodies had been drained of blood their necks almost ripped out but they looked at them not with sadness but anger and detachment how could they do this to Artemis the most kindest person you'll ever meet. "Yeah it's them." Fred answered before he and George went back to the others seeing Sirius angry face wand drawn as he stormed out of the room. "Where's Sirius going?" asked George.   
"Going to make sure Albus and Ronald can never hurt Artemis again." Lucius replied nochantly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know he's your brother-"  
"He's not our brother not anymore." Fred interrupted. "No matter if they're in prison with their magic bound they'll not stop until Artemis is dead there's only one thing that'll stop them for good. They nearly killed Artemis and Cassie they still might prison is too good for them." George continued.

Not ten minutes later Sirius walked in with Kingsley, Amelia and the rest of the Aurors. "Kingsley and I sentenced them to death. After questioning them under Veritaserum once they came around we felt it was the only option open to us. They murdered a good number of Aurors when breaking Molly and Ginny out. Not only that Albus is responsible for hundreds of murders in the first war including my family, James and Lily Potter and number of others. He's responsible for Sirius's false imprisonment for twelve years as he knew Pettigrew was the traitor. Paying the Dursleys to abuse Artemis, a number of deaths in the second war and almost murder on Artemis and her daughter. That's not including what else they've done to Artemis over the years. 

Misters Weasley I'm sorry for yours, your brothers and Arthur's loss I know today you lost a mother, a sister and a brother but this was the only option open to us." Amelia said graciously she didn't regret her decision but it was polite to the family to other her condolences. "We lost them years ago when they decided to do what they did. We may still yet lose a sister and our niece but thank you Madame Bones." Fred and George said accepting her and the Ministry's condolences. "We need to get her home where Andy and I can keep a close eye on her she's not out of the woods yet and she's only in danger the longer she stats here." Severus interrupted. "Sirius Andy and I can set up wards and charms to monitor her closely better than any muggle hospital and we'll have trouble explaining all that's happened to her and it'll draw unwanted attention. We need to go now."

"Very well." Kingsley spoke solemnly as the Minister of Magic he always cared a great deal about Artemis since he met her before her fifteenth birthday. "Here this should get you back I've already contacted Bill Weasley to help you set up the Wards Sirius he should be there when we arrive. Amelia and I and the Aurors will clean up here and meet you back at yours Sirius."   
"Thank you old friend." Sirius said gratefully his voice hoarse from all the crying sending his Patronus head to let Arthur, Andy and Esme know what has happened he picked up Artemis as gently as he could as he and the other wizards held the Portkey transporting them home while the vampires ran ahead.

"Sirius quickly place her on her bed." Andy said hurriedly as she helped her cousin to her feet and hurried him up the stairs Severus behind him. Sirius placed her as gently as he could on the bed his heart ripping to pieces at her pain filled whimper. "It's alright Arte your safe everything's going to be alright." Sirius soothed running his hand through her hair as Andy and Severus worked rapidly to stabilise her and Cassie as Artemis's magic was trying to stabilise her which only exhausted her further. Ten minutes later they stepped back from the bed exhausted as she was finally stabilised and in a magical come so she could heal, now all they had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the translations of the Latin to English that I got from Google translate is below: 
> 
> 'These two mates join together as two halves of a soul, let them join in every way possible. Jasper dominant mate has declared to court Artemis heiress to Belavount, let no man threaten their courting or bonding if completed by the fifth full moon. So mote it be said. So mote it be.'
> 
> Should I continue?


End file.
